chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Boombomb/austin and jessie and ally commentary
im going to commentate on Austin and Jessie and Ally *wish me luck *so austin made a christmas song so he's obviously failing in his career. *santa is wearing shorts. *tim flies when you're having fondue. *dez. *dez is the only cool character. *tim square pizza. *HAHA *AUSTIN ISN'T PERFORMING AT TIME SQUARE *HE'S PERFORMING AT TIM SQUARE PIZZA *the intro. *oh god. *it's like a freaking remix *the jessie remix part *for her disney channel all stars part *penthouse rave *bertram and dez should have their own show. *ally gtfo i want dez *ally just got told about tim square pizza. *she's derailing austin *ok im back i forgot to edit but so far they've said zebras aren't real and she's gotten austin one song at time square *dez is trying to sell someone a brief case *he already has a briefcase tho. *ok it's jessie's part now *i just laughed send help *they wanna see austin perform, except jessie only that girl what's her name again *im so confused that lasted like 20 seconds *her name is emma thanks wikipedia *trish's phone told her she stinks huheuheuheueh *they missed the flight omg *austin can't go to time square now oh no *austin found out because dez was stupid *he's bummed out. *"it's the journey that counts not hte destination" ooh austin *"screw the journey i wanna be in new york" ally can u not ruin morals *trish is a flight maid lady ting *she took the pillow from the old lady *this kid doesn't think he's austin moon and the kid is bein a lil poo *haha austin tried to dance to prove it and the plane threw him. *dez shoved his bum into the old ladies face. *he shoved his hand in her face this time *dez stop bein a lil poo bag *some guys are sleeping on ally's shoulder hahahahah *trish is sucking at her job what else is new. *that kid still doesn't believe he's austin moon. *the granny is getting angry. *she attacked dez. *hahahahahah *ally is gettin annoyed. *the kid told ally that austin isn't the real austin. *she knows he's a liar *time passes when you're having fondue. *austin stop having feels over a freaking performance. *mechanical troubles omg trish. *austin is gonna miss his show bad news guys it's over. *ok it's not over idk how they're gonna continue this. *ally stop giving a speech. *haha she told that kid to shut up. *"when i start a job i always finish it" said trish and she quit right after pmsl rn *austin is gonna be late somoene send help *they might not be able to pay the cab bill. *dez hides his money in his wallet. *they got thrown out of the cab like jessie did in the fiRST EPISODE. *trish's phone just searched for anger management for her hahah *they're just crossed paths with emma and jessie *gasp* *jessie is trying to convince emma not to go to tim square pizza *i mean time square *ryan seacrest is there jessiie changed her mind *they just bumped into eachother. *emma just screamed she met austin moon *jessie pointed out the obvious *they're introducing eachother to eachother. *she's being a snooty rich person *they're in a helicopter now. *emma is hugging austin i ship it *ausemma *emmaustin *ausetemma *austinemma *austimma *emaustinma *whatever i ship it *austin is going on in one minute omggg jessie better land the plane right *omg more feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeels *austin might die he's hanging from a ladder omg. *he got there just in timeeeeeeeee *woohoo he's singing im enjoying this now *did he just hump the air. *he just humped the air. *he knows how to dance already and he's had absolutely no practise and so do his dancers, gee he sure is a dancing god *can u feeel it *turn it up up up *can you feel it *turn it up up up *can you feel it it it it it *those are the lyrics if you were to silly to notice ok. *the chorus again *it's catchy and it is going to be stuck in my head all day help. *he finished good. *emma is cheering. *he hugged emma looks like dreams really do come true. *emma got his phone number. *trish gave it away for money oh. *her eyes are frozen open. *her is ally btw not trish or emma. *jessie is sending her dad a video about her first new years eve in new york *emma got his shoe. *austin is his btw not jessie's dad. *bertram is here for the first time. *and luke and ravi but not zuri, they lost zuri apparently. *"wow this is like the most difficult where is waldo ever" i will never get tired or ravi. *zuri is at the mall what. *ooh she's in a ball. *she's in a giant ball above one of the buildings omg how did she even get up there *ok she's explaining. *"yada yada yada bayum, somehow im stuck in a ball" was her explaination. *ravi is weak. *beartram is weak too. *but luke isn't he punched it and it worked. *zuri was in the countdown ball thing *it's still 6 minutes to midnight but people think it's new year now because of zuri. *oh no it malfunctioned. *all of the lights went out in new york *ravi broke new york. *ok it's the adverts i'm going to take a breather. *i really don't like austins hair it's horrible. *it's back on *help me. *emma screamed again. *bertram thought she screamed at his french toast. *jessie thinks she's a musician. *they're in the house now *like austin and stuff. *emma calls dibs on austins toe if it falls off. *she was causing austin not to breathe. *they're trying to bum the apartment off of them *they're evil. *bertram should have more lines. *austin has the same favourite colour as me. orange. *he has a favourite marsupial omg. *mrs kipling has a phone. *and now ravi is getting jealous of dez because mrs kipling is in love with him. *trish should be taking notes apparently. she's stealing in all technicality but you know *emma has enough money to clone austin. *jessie wrote lyrics for austin and now ally is jelly. *this should be called; *"jelly the show" *ally and jessie are gonna work on a song. *i like these guys hanging out together, *they planned to go to miami but jessie said it was on short notice. *bertram already has their bags packed. *omg it's zuri's poem about imaginary friends not jessie's lyrics. *she doesn't want to sing the song because she wants credit but doesn't want credit for zuri's song(poem) *jessie broke the guitar. *oh jessie. *she really doesn't want to have to sing zuri's song. *ok now it's a ravi bit. *dez luke and ravi the triple threat *and mrs kipling but you kno *mrs kipling x dez *depling is their ship name. *zuri knows now. *zuri feels upset. *jessie says it's ok to smash something because it's cool because she has a tab *awww zuri says she knows it's jessies dream so its ok. *when will eeeend *7 minutes ok *luke ur not supposed to do feeels stuff *dez says he's sorry because animals just love him and he cant help it. *oh it was because he had a rat with him. *so emma has been collecting austins hair to clone him *ok austin is singing in a sec *with jessie what an unexpected turn of events. *zuri is screaming of joy. *jessie credited zuri. *everyone cheered for zuri. *austin is ok with this-- *oh ok zuri interrupt. *ok they're singing. *they're autotuned. *so obviously autotuned. *are they trying to ship austin and jessie. *jesstin *ausie *but i ship austemma. *mrs kipling was wearing a santa hat. *this music video is horribly aftereffects'd *"let's go get some pancakes" as in the lyrics are you joking. *ok they're finished. *dez made the vid that explains a lot. *austin screamed like a girl when emma took away austins bit of hair *zuri just fired trish. *jessie slipped and broke stuff *bertram is playing with a toy train *ok it's the credits *im done *please comment *bertram is insane *but seriously im done. Category:Blog posts